


Feel Me

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Suit Sex, Touching, Tumblr Prompt, Wall Sex, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from prompt for smut based on those <a href="http://hope-per-dalton.tumblr.com/post/141991261082">lovely suits</a> from a few days ago *fans self off*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Feel Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abovemvthroat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovemvthroat/gifts).



> from prompt for smut based on those [lovely suits](http://hope-per-dalton.tumblr.com/post/141991261082) from a few days ago *fans self off*

Blood rushed all over his skin; MacKenzie was certain if he could look in the mirror right now he'd see himself redder than a sunburn. However getting to a mirror was a little impossible seeing as Dalton had him pinned to the wall by his hips and kisses.

Not that he was complaining.

Dalton curved his tongue along the outline of MacKenzie's teeth and broke the kiss to rasp in his ear, "Just when I think you can't get any sexier." Fingers tugged at his bow-tie and hips thrust at knowing there were too many damn layers in the way.

"Unh-" MacKenzie rolled his head forward for foreheads to touch, intimacy upon intimacy. "Me? You know how many marriage proposals and offers to be called 'Daddy' you got after that picture?"

"About eight hundred. I checked," Dalton said matter-of-factly as he pulled their belts from the loops with the whisper of leather on cloth. "But I'd rather have my Mac Daddy."

MacKenzie honest to god laughed, but really, if you couldn't laugh during sex, you were doing it with the wrong person. "That's worse than when you called yourself the thing that goes hump in the night."

"It worked, didn't it?" Dalton sealed another hot and wet kiss and started unbuttoning their shirts.

MacKenzie slid his hands in the young man's pockets and chuckled into the kiss at feeling the familiar packet; such a good little Boy Scout he was. Then again given the wide eyes they'd made on seeing each other dressed up like this, going this far was an inevitability. They'd kept their composure throughout dinner, but when feet brushed under the table once in a while...

He licked Dalton's bottom lip and moaned at feeling those expert hands at their waistlines to obviously undo their flies. A delicious thought flashed behind his eyes. "C-can I do yours?"

"Uh huh." Dalton returned the lick and stilled to an erotic statute.

MacKenzie turned his boyfriend against the wall and kissed between those lovely eyes before slowly lowering himself. Dalton was his sanctuary, but he wasn't going to his knees to pray.

"Ohh..." Dalton's sigh was the sweetest music when MacKenzie first palmed over his cock that had definitely gotten sizable from excitement, then freed it from the confines and started slow and careful licks around the head. The taste and feel of another guy's skin like this was still something to get used to, but worth it to hear every noise of satisfaction.

"Ahh..." Dalton's reach was low enough to stroke through MacKenzie's hair and ruffle it even more than usual. "Damn, you've gotten good at that."

MacKenzie just blushed more at the compliment and wrapped his lips around the pleasant width. He could only make it a little beyond the head before the back of his throat started feeling tight, but Dalton didn't care at all, just writhing and whispering words both naughty and nice while his mouth wetly worked.

"Ohhh...oh, babe," his rasp was full of desire as he gently tugged his boyfriend's hair. "You love drinking me down and getting me ready to be inside you, huh?"

"Mm-mmm-" MacKenzie looked up- it was a miracle his glasses hadn't fogged over yet- and saw Dalton licking his lips while his chest heaved and eyes were heavy lidded.

"Yeah, you do...an' you're so good." He swiped a thumb over MacKenzie's forehead, tenderness within their passion. MacKenzie just made a noise close to a desperate whine if he'd admit such a thing and kept sucking until Dalton pulled away with a wet pop.

"Back to the wall."

The darkness in his eyes and low tone to his voice made the words a command instead of a request, but MacKenzie obeyed anyway without fear. He stood to scramble out of his pants while Dalton grabbed the packet to finish slicking himself up. God, those were long fingers... By the time he was back up against the wall, the two of them were absolutely panting.

"Look at you..." Dalton touched the part of MacKenzie's chest and stomach that showed through his unbuttoned shirt and pet all the way down until that skilled hand was stroking him to complete hardness. His moans were so loud they could've been embarrassing if they weren't happening for the reason he wanted.

"Dalt-" He wrapped his arms around the back of Dalton's neck and one leg to his hips, hoping the hint would be taken. He needed this contact, to feel the touch of another body that excited him so. He was addicted and it was beautiful.

The dizzy smile was a perfect answer. Dalton hoisted the other leg and whispered, "Hold tight."

Good instruction, because otherwise MacKenzie certainly would have fainted to the floor at the first thrust and when Dalton dove in for another wet kiss that muffled his reaction. He couldn't help the flaring sensation that shot through his limbs or the way he pushed against Dalton to go deeper. He just needed it...

"Kenz...oh, babe," Dalton breathed against his lips, licking and nibbling between thrusts. "Can't...stop thinking about...oh!- how you feel...how you taste..."

For his part MacKenzie was currently speechless, having the feeling he'd spontaneously combust if he did. He just returned every slick kiss and lick, and trusting that Dalton was keeping a good hold on him let a hand go to tug at his skinny black tie.

"Ahh-" Dalton gasped and rolled his head back to expose the strong lines of his throat which MacKenzie kissed in satisfaction. This love inspired so many fantasies and impulses and sating them was pure magic.

Dalton continued to rock his hips and breathe hotly as the lovers moaned in rhythm. MacKenzie danced fingers up and down his neck and chest. Cloth and skin were so warm with sweat... "Ooh...if you wore this every day-" he finally managed words.

"You'd love it." Dalton pressed his fingers deep enough on his boyfriend's legs to leave red crescent moons and hips close enough to have him feeling paralyzed against the wall. "Babe..."

Oh, the blackout feeling was close. MacKenzie stuck his legs straight out while his upper half went slack, grateful his jacket was a buffer between the wall's scratch. Dalton's pantings and moanings wavered before their bodies flooded with desperate warmth and cries rang in perfect harmony. MacKenzie pushed forward once more to feel himself slickly rubbing on Dalton's stomach, all dirty and possessive.

"Yeah...oh, Kenz, yeah..." Dalton held to his hips as he slowly pulled out, making for a whimper at the emptying sensation thankfully muted with a kiss. MacKenzie set his feet to the floor, curled his fingers in Dalton's hair, and sighed as hot and wet skin pressed close. Truly addicted...

“Mmm...” Dalton licked as slowly as if he were savoring a chocolate treat and nuzzled his face in MacKenzie’s temple. “Tha’ was awesome.”

MacKenzie made a soft noise of agreement and gently scritched the back of his boyfriend’s neck. It was pretty safe to say they’d found a new thing; one of the endless perfect things about being in love.

Dalton softly laughed into his skin. “Now we gotta clean up, but I can’t move.”

MacKenzie kissed the warm face he adored and ran a bare leg up and down Dalton’s partially-bunched suit pants, outlining the smooth muscle underneath. “I c’n wait. Get to feel you some more.”


End file.
